Series 3 (1985)
Series 3 aired from 6 January to 24 March 1985. Episodes *Episode 013 -- Ronald Reagan Debates a Cheese Sandwich, War Song, Police Violence, Rubber News, Xenophobia Jones *Episode 014 -- Barry Norman Interviews Dustin Hoffman *Episode 015 -- Invisible Man Spoof, Reptiles Bland Blend, Booker Time at Bedtime, Hampster House of Horrors, Football Song, Thatcher's Cabinet at a Restaurant *Episode 016 -- Steve Davis's New Nickname *Episode 017 -- Ronald's New Aide, Any Card, Gremlins Spoof, Rubinovski and Franks, A Day in the Life of a Fly *Episode 018 *Episode 019 -- A Discussion with the Olympic Committee, British Telecom, One Can, Hot Dung, This is Cinema, Big Busters, Someone Famous Has Died *Episode 020 -- Conan the Stamp Collector, Game for a Naff, Crimewatch UK, Grim Reaper Airways *Episode 021 -- Academy Awards of Over Acting, Pallas, Flertz, Born To Teach Woodwork, Upside-Down-o-Vision *Episode 022 -- Lester Piggott's Horse *Episode 023 -- The Man With No Title Cast Puppeteers :Anthony Asbury, Kevin Bradshaw, Alistair Fullarton, Terry Lee, Nigel Plaskitt, Francis Wright, Judy Preece (#015), Louise Gold (#015) Impressionists :Chris Barrie, Phil Cool (#014), Harry Enfield, Jon Glover, Louise Gold (select episodes), Ronnie Golden (#018), Jessica Martin, Steve Nallon, Jan Ravens, Mike Redway (#015), Enn Reitel, Andy Roberts (select episodes), Carl Wayne (#018) Crew *Puppets Created by: Luck and Flaw *Based on an original lunch with: Martin Lambie-Nairn *Workshop Manager: John Bayliss *Workshop Supervisor: Steve Bendelack *Puppet Makers: Steve Bendelack, Scott Brooker, Harry Bryce, Moe Casey, Mandy Diamond, Jackie Hallatt, Caroline Pitcher, Andrew Robey, Toby Sherborne, Julien Short, David Stoten, Tim Watts *Mould Makers: Andrew Geddes, Steve Haines, Peter Kidd, Jasper Lyons, Wez *Special Mechanics: Harry Bryce *Wigs: Charles *Foams: Spike *Costume Designer: Sue Gibson *Costumes: Sue Gibson, Jackie Hallatt, Caroline Pitcher *Production Team: John Bayliss, David Bond, Alice Cooper, Linda Glover, Alison Heaton, Anne Newcombe, Claire Sandford, Tracey Smirthwaite, Malcolm Walker *Programme Co-ordinator: Claire Sandford *'Writers' :Geoff Atkinson, Colin Bostock-Smith, Christopher Burman, Richard Curtis, John Docherty, Michael Friel, Ian Hislop, David Kind, Morey Hunter, Terry Kyan, Paul Lewis, Nick Newman, Nigel Purton, Laurie Rowley, Peter Sapsted, Tony Sarchet, David Slade, Paul Smith, Andrea Solomons, Frank Walsh, Sarah Yallop/Guy Jenkin *Script Editors: Rob Grant and Doug Naylor *Music by: Peter Brewis and Philip Pope *Cameras: Roy Booker, Terry Gout *Sound: Phil Sellman, John Picken *Dubbing: Bill Todd, Jim Tetlow, Peter Rubery *Vision: Alan Woods, Graham Dobbs, Peter Woods *Vision Mixer: Sue Leonardt, Judy Rayner, Linda Rampal *Videotape Editor: Hayden J. Baldwin, Al Pidgen *Film Research: Janet Rayner *Research: Alma Taft *Graphics: Chris Wroe, Steve Safe, Willy Kerr, Hazel Alemany *Stage Manager: Anne Ibbotson *Senior Floor Manager: Keith Lascelles *Assistant Floor Manager: Paul Leather *Production Assistant: Barbara Bradbury, Lesley Jones *Lighting Director: Hugh Stevenson, Brian Harris *Designer: Ken Ryan *Producer: John Lloyd *Director: Peter Harris, John Stroud Notes *First series to feature the puppetry of Nigel Plaskitt, who would remain with the show to its very end. *Last series to feature the puppetry of Terry Lee. *Only series to feature the puppetry of Francis Wright and Judy Preece (the latter only credited for #015). *While credited as a puppeteer for one episode (#015), Louise Gold was credited as an impressionist in several episodes toward the end of the series. *First series to feature the vocal talents of Harry Enfield and Jessica Martin. *Andy Roberts is credited under voices in several episodes (including singing the lead of "I've Never Met a Nice South African"), while other voices for the series are only credited once. These include Phil Cool (who had appeared in some Series 1 episodes), Ronnie Golden (whose name would appear in the premiere of the next series), Mike Redway, and Carl Wayne. Availability Spitting Image - Complete Series 2 DVD - Network - 28 July 2008 Previous series: Series 2 (1984) Next series: Series 4 (1986) Category:Series